


Lonely Nights

by MelFallenRain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Rick, F/M, Family Loss, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Richonne - Freeform, Walkers, Zombies, helpful rick, michonne is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the prison, Michonne still have trouble getting through the nights where the nightmares of her baby Andre are just too much. And Rick helps her with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was as good as I thought as it was..

Michonne ran on sore legs toward her camp, she just ran out for Mike and the others for supplies. Now that she thinks about it, it was always her, always the one going out on the run. Out of all of them, Michonne as the only one to take them down. To kill walkers without a second thought, because out of all of them, she was the only one that didn't see them human anymore. 

The woman dodged from the stray walkers out of her way, she had to get back to the camp. In the back of Michonne's head, she knew something was wrong. She could feel it. She always has, that's how she's been able to keep her and her family alive. 

Michonne cut down the walkers in her path, she was almost there, but for some reason, it felt like she was being slowed down. Like her strong legs were being dragged down from the twigs and vines of the small forest, the air seemed to be getting thinner, making it hard to breath. But this was Michonne, she pushed on, running even faster, dodging, taking whatever she had to to get to the camp. To get to her baby. She ran up to it. Almost. 

Her dark eyes scanned the area, she could hear noises coming from the direction of the camp...screaming. Michonne's heart spead up, and once again she w]ran towards it. When she came to the camp, the sight almost made her drop to her knees.

The camp was over run by walkers.

 

"Mike!" She wailed, looking for the man and her brother. walkers groaned in her direction, limping towards her. she clumsily slashed at them, pushing them out of her way. There were too many. She needed to find her family and leave, now. A streak of red caught the corner of her eye, Michonne whipped her head over to see her boyfriend, Mike, and her son, Andre, by their tent. 

 

"Mike! Mike! Over here! We need to leave, there's too many-" Mike looked like he was going to vomit as the dead surrounded him and his son. Andre stood next to his father, the toddler not knowing the fact that the dead were trying to kill him. Michonne's whole body went cold as she saw Mike run in the opposite direction, leaving Andre.

Her eyes widened as she witnessed Andre being pulled harshly by the walkers. It was almost like the walkers weren't even paying attention to her. Just on Andre. She didn't realize when she dropped her sword but was pushing walkers out the way to run to her baby. Michinne felt like she forgot how to breath. The only words she was able to form was. "Andre! Andre, No! Please!" 

But of course, it was no use. She heard the toddler scream on the top of his lungs, his blood painting the toddlers smaller body. The woman felt as if she was the one that was being torn apart as she saw her only reason for living, literally being torn to shreds. Michonne kicked her legs, punched all around her. All she felt was dread as the screaming of her baby stop and be replaced with moans and grunts as more walkers appeared. Once again, ignoring the woman scream punch and kick everything around her. 

"NO! Andre!" Hot tears raced down her face. She felt firm hands grab her shoulders and shake. Michonne sobbed, fighting against it. 

 

"-chonne! Michonne! Wake up!" Michonne forced her eyes to open, her blurry vision clearing up to see who shook her. "R-Rick...?" She relaxed a little, noting how she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was clean and in a semi-comfortable bed. She was safe. But that didn't stop her shaking or hr tears. She leaned into the worried man. 

"You were dreaming again." He muttered in his raspy voice. She nodded, not bringing herself to look at him. It was too much. She didn't deserve to be safe, to have a warm bed. No when she couldn't protect her baby, Andre. Rick rocked her back and forth, rubbing small smooth circles along her back. He didn't know what exactly the nightmares were about, just that when she had the, she'd break down. She'd scream and kick in her sleep. He'd get up, making sure Judith and Carl are still asleep, and go to her cell, waking her up and calming her. The man always guessed it had something to do with her dead boyfriend she told him about, but never actually asked, knowing one day, she'd talk to him. He'd wait.

Rick hushed the smaller woman, noticing her sobbing becoming quiet hiccups. She forced herself to calm down and stop shaking. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly. Michonne nodded, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry." She'd always apologize. She made a mess on his shirt, and once again, he left Carl and Judith alone in their cell. Rick shook his head, she knew Carl cold take care f himself.  
"D-did I make too much noise-" Rick rubbed her swollen cheeks, hushing her gently. "It's okay. they're fine, you're okay."

".....Okay." Rick reached over to her night stand, grabbing the small cup of water that rested there. Michonne quietly took the cup, gulping it down, she didn't notice how thirsty she was. Rick still looked at her with those big worried blue eyes of his. "Better?"

"Better." Michonne twisted her body to fully sit up. And breathed calmly, she was okay. She was here with Rick. She was going to make it. She knows her sweety is watching her from above and part of her is glad he wouldn't be raised in a world full of death. 

Rick rubbed her bare arms, seeing as Michonne pulled herself together. That was one of the many things he found amazing about her. She took his bigger hand in hers, looking at him with her big beautiful eyes in the dim light. "I'll stay." He muttered. She tried to hide her small smile, he took off the shirt that was still wet, and scooped her into his arms. He covered the both of them in the blanket, Michonne, turned, wrapping her arms around Rick. She laid her head against his chest. "Thank you." She muttered again. He kissed the top of her dreads softly. "Anytime." 

Michonne drifted off to the sound of Rick's heartbeat, with just one thought on her tired mind, the fact when Rick's around, her nights aren't as lonely when Rick's around.


End file.
